Love in Her Eyes:The Real Reason Snape Hates Harry
by LAMB
Summary: Snape loves Lily. Rated R for Sexual references


The Real Reason Snape Hates Harry  
  
Severus glanced at the Griffindor table and he heard laughter that was oh so familiar. It was the laughter that taunted him while he was asleep, the laughter that followed him when he was awake. It was the laughter that made him fall in love with her. It was Lily's. He had to go see her, look into the face of his angel. He slipped over to the Griffindor table, trying not to draw attention to himself. He looked at her. She looked amazing today, her hair glinting in the light, her beautiful bright green eyes lighting up the room. She was talking to James Potter. There was a large group of people around them, including Sirus Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and a few other girls Severus didn't know. Severus didn't want to talk to all those people, most of whom he did not like, nor did they like he. He didn't know why. He supposed it was because he was a favorite of many of the teachers. But he didn't care if the Griffindors did not like him. There was only one Griffindor that mattered to him: Lily. Sometimes he would just sit and say her name, over and over again: Lily, Lily, Lily. He would write her name over everything too, but then he would just cross it out. He didn't want anyone to know how much he loved Lily.  
  
A cruel voice snapped him back to reality. "Snape, what are you doing here?" James Potter called from the Griffindor table. He had spotted Severus lurking around Lily and her friends.  
  
"Morning, Potter." Severus spat out the name as if it were something disgusting in his mouth. Lily sat looking at Severus, confused. He was always so nice to her, but as soon as James showed up Severus was cruel and cold. Lily couldn't understand why Severus hated James.  
  
She turned to look at James. They had been friends since the first year. She was really starting to like him. Lily didn't want to believe it. This was her best friend, how could she like him like that? She stared at her plate, thinking. Her friend once told her that Severus liked her, but she wasn't sure. But when she thought back to all those times she found him spying on her, all the times he gave her things. maybe Severus did like her. She looked up and found Severus and James fighting again.  
  
"Wash your hair you slimy git!" James yelled. His hands were balled into fists of rage.  
  
"Is there a problem, boys?" Professor Dumbledore's smooth voice washed over them.  
  
'No Professor, I was just leaving." Severus said calmly. He walked back to his table. HE didn't want to fight with James, but he couldn't help but to show his hatred for him. James was taking Lily away from him, and he needed to do something about it soon.  
  
***  
  
Lily heard a knock on her door. She pulled on her bathrobe and opened it. James was there, still in his school robes. He stared straight into her eyes with courage on his face. In his hand was a fistful of poorly conjured daisies. "Lily?" he said, his eyes glancing over her. "I-er. I was, well, wondering, um. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Lily giggled. "You know perfectly well I don't, James Potter." She shifted her balance. She knew what was coming next and she grinned.  
  
"Well then, Lily, I would love to- I would love- I want you to be my girlfriend." Lily smiled.  
  
"I would love to." James grinned and kissed her lightly. She kissed back and it grew to be romantic and heavy. James pushed his way into her room and they collapsed onto her bed.  
  
***  
  
Lily woke up, her head on James' bare-chest. "James." She whispered in his ear. His eyes fluttered and then opened. He kissed her lightly, and pulled on his shirt. He smiled as he left the room and blew her as kiss.  
  
***  
  
Severus looked up from his breakfast plate. There was his darling, his angel, his Lily, smiling as usual. She kept staring over at James. He eyes were alive this morning and her smile seemed even broader than normal. Severus' stomach lurched. What had happened between then that made her look so lovingly? One of his friends leaned over to him.  
  
"Rumor has it that James spent the night in Lily's dorm last night." His voice grew louder and he addressed all of the Slytherin 7th years. "A perfect couple, wouldn't you say. The Quidditch star and the beauty queen?" All the 7th years began laughing coldly. Severus joined in, too stunned to do anything else.  
  
"Yes." He muttered under his breath. "They would be perfect together." Inside he was burning. His only love was belonged to James.  
  
***  
  
4 Years Later  
  
Snape sat in his cold empty room. His head was full of images, thoughts of his long lost love. He grabbed his sketchbook and began flipping through it. Her face shone up from every page. He flipped to the last page and there was Lily, with the look in her eyes that he had seen only once. He saw it that morning at the breakfast table. Sometimes Severus imagined that it was for him, that look of pure love and admiration. He smiled for a small second. Suddenly he heard a tapping on the window. He turned and saw an owl floating outside for him. He let it in and snatched a letter from its beak. Snape read in horror. The Potters, James and Lily Potter had a son. Severus blinked back tears. The pain in his heart grew so deep, deeper than it had ever been before. He stared at the name of the boy, his only enemy. Harry Potter. 


End file.
